The End of the Doctor
by Ormise The Writer
Summary: A cross over between Doctor Who and YU-GI-OH (No duel monsters) it's sort of work in progress at the moment.. I hope you enjoy! it will be updated when ever!
1. Chapter 1

The End of the Doctor

A cross over between Doctor Who and YU-GI-OH (No duel monsters) it's sort of work in progress at the moment.. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Murder!**

"You can't do this!" a figure says running from a man dressed in robes.  
>"I have no choice Yuma, he's coming for us all!" the man says.<br>"You can't!" Yuma says running into a dead end.  
>"Yuma... DIE!" the man says bringing a blade down onto the cowering boy.<p>

'_This is the morning news with me: Ann-Mary and my co-host: Phil Spence, today a murder has shocked the sleepy town of Domino. The police only have one lead; a lone feather left at the scene. Locals are calling the killer: Sphinx, we can only hope this mad man is caught.. More at 11, now twelve ways to please your partner with...'_

"Turn that crap off.." a figure sitting on a chair says.  
>"Well excuse me Dar, I like the morning news!" a figure says sitting on the couch.<br>"Well I don't!" Dar says shutting the T.V off.  
>"Well excuse me..!" the figure says in an annoyed tone walking into the kitchen.<br>"So moody, toast or fried eggs?" the figure asks putting on an apron.  
>"Toast May, trying to lose weight!" Dar says petting his flabby belly!<br>"Toast it is!" May says starting the toaster!

-Meanwhile-

"Doctor?" a girl with blond hair asks searching around the vast place that is the TARDIS.  
>"In here Rose!" the Doctor says from god-knows where!<br>"In... the library?" Rose says searching.  
>"Nope.. Console room!" the Doctor says.<br>"I WAS JUST IN THERE!" Rose says annoyed.  
>"Sorry, new TARDIS new 'Me'!" the Doctor says as Rose enters the console room.<br>"Your lucky I don't kill you, so where are we going?" Rose asks.  
>"Japan!" the Doctor says flipping leavers.<br>"Where in Japan and what time?" Rose asks.  
>"A town called Domino and the time... right now!" the Doctor says as the TARDIS verges off into the time vortex.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The End of the Doctor

A cross over between Doctor Who and YU-GI-OH (No duel monsters) it's sort of work in progress at the moment.. I hope you enjoy!... I HAVE BEEN BLOCKED BY THIS STORY.. My brain became mush... (Uploaded at 12pm)

**Chapter 2: The Doctor solves everything  
><strong>

-Two hours before Murder-

"_Thum-thum-thum!_" a noise come from behind a cowering child.  
>'No.. No.. he's found me' the child thinks diving into a dumpster, as the TARDIS appears in the middle of the street.<br>'Oh god... oh god...' the child thinks breathing hard as a voice is heard.  
>"That's strange.. seems we have arrived two hours earlier!" a voice says with an northen acsent.<br>"Are you kidding me?" a woman's voice says joining the other.  
>"Well Domino, just two hours early!" the first voice says.<br>"So this is Japan?" the woman asks, as the child tries to sneek a peek at the two voices.. standing before a blue box.. a man in a trench coat stands rubbing his hands togehter, beside him stands a blonde woman.  
>"Oh..." the man says looking over at the slightly open dumpster.<br>"What is it?" the woman asks joining the man...  
>'Oh god's.. this is it... oh god...' the child thinks as the dumpster is thrown open.<br>"Doctor.. it's a child!" the woman says looking at the cowering child sitting knee deep in rubbish.  
>"So it is... playing hide and seek little one?" the man asks grinning stupidly.<br>"DOCTOR!" the woman shouts slapping the man.  
>"No matter how many times I change.. That still hurts!" the man known as 'Doctor' says rubbing his cheek.<br>"Can't you see he was hiding from something!" the woman says reaching into the dumpster.  
>'They... are they... no?' the child thinks looking up at the woman and man.. the 'Doctor'<br>"Y-yuma!" the child says climbing out the dumpster with the help of the woman.  
>"Hmm?.. oh Yuma.. I'm Rose.. and he's the Doctor!" the woman now know as Rose says pointing towards herself and the man.<br>"Why were you hiding?" the Doctor asks as a man appears from a doorway holding a knife.  
>"We can't help it Yuma... He's coming for us!" the man says crazed.. walking closer to the child.<br>"I would lower your weapon!" the Doctor says steaping in front of Yuma.  
>"Never... who ever stops me faces my blade!" the man says raising the knife to strike down at the Doctor... closer and closer the knife came.. but stopped just before flesh.<br>"Want to know something!" the Doctor whispers into the man's ear holding the tip of the knife just inches away from his face.  
>"I am the oncoming storm, the last breath.. I am the Doctor.. The last of the Time Lords and I just stopped your knife!" the Doctor says gripping onto the tip like a man possesed.. then in one swift movement.. the blade that was targeted for Yuma.. shattered into nothing.<br>"You... how?" the man asks as sirens blare from behind him.. two armed officers take him down.. then a medic looks over the child.. and the man is dragged off... never to be seen! 

_'News at 11; the man known as _Sphinx_ has been captured before he could kill again.. his target.. a child, who has not been named... the people that saved this boy.. a man and a woman... I call that a lucky brake for the child!... More tomorrow at the same time, but now with _Phil Spence_ for the weather!'_

"Well that was lucky!" a man says grinning.  
>"Lucky.. eggs or toast?" a voice asks from the kitchen.<br>"Eggs please.. fried!" the man says.

-END-

Sorry it's only two chapters.. but it's done... and now onto other stories!


End file.
